The present invention relates generally to improvements in microprocessor controlled television game and training systems and more particularly, pertains to new and improved television game and training systems utilizing memory cartridges for changing the function of the system.
Television game and training systems which may utilize memory cartridge loaded user-programs have hitherto provided little or no flexibility in the input control to the system. That is, even though the user-programming for a system may be changed by changing the user-program cartridge, the input data control to the system, such as a keyboard, joy stick, switches, etc., may not be directly related to the new programming on the new user-program cartridge. The present invention overcomes the problem of associating the data input device with the game or training sequence dictated by programming loaded into the system.